No puedo sin él
by Dulce y fuerte
Summary: después de "En llamas" : Me sentía quemar ante la sola posibilidad de que Peeta abrazara a otra, que besara a otra, que dejara de amarme a mí.


Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a **Suzanne Colins**

**No puedo sin él**

**by**

**Dulce y fuerte**

**.**

—¡¿Qué pasa, Katniss?! —inquirió Finnik molesto—. ¡Te necesito aquí, y no con la cabeza en el chico del pan!

—¡Déjame en paz, Finnik! —espeté, levantándome del piso y caminando en dirección a Haymitch—. ¡Estoy harta! ¡¿Por qué yo debo aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y Finnik no necesita aprender a usar el arco y la flecha?!

—No seas inmadura, Katniss, sabes perfectamente que no siempre tendrás a mano un arma —respondió pacientemente él.

—Me agradabas más ebrio —solté mientras me dirigía a la salida de aquel gimnasio, habíamos llegado hace un par de meses al famoso distrito 13, una impresionante ciudad subterránea, que no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle al capitolio y su tecnología.

—¡Vuelve aquí, jovencita, no hemos terminado el entrenamiento!

—¡Bésame el trasero, Haymitch! —grité de vuelta

Iba furiosa por una de las calles subterráneas, cuando alguien me detuvo jalándome cuidadosamente por el brazo, me giré con toda la intención de darle un puñetazo a quien fuera, pero al encontrarme con el preocupado rostro de Gale, no pude hacer más que suspirar.

—Sea lo que sea, no estoy de humor —advertí tratando de no sonar demasiado hostil.

—¿Ni siquiera un hola merezco? —preguntó tratando de sonar divertido, pero había un claro tono de reproche real en su voz

—Lo siento Gale pero…

—No estas de humor, ya sé, es la respuesta que me has dado una y otra vez desde que volviste de la arena.

—Y es que no lo estoy, ¿no lo vez? —solté exasperada—. Tengo mil cosas en qué pensar, mil cosas de las qué preocuparme, estoy ahogada, estoy harta de todo.

—¡¿Es eso?!, o ¡¿es por tu estupido panadero enamorado?! —inquirió con brusquedad.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al instante, con sólo pensar en su nombre.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondí dándome la vuelta.

—¡Claro que lo es, todo lo que tenga relación contigo es asunto mío! —gritó, frustrado—, me elegiste, Katniss —continuó susurrando—, mientras cuidabas de mí, me elegiste. —Su voz ahora sonaba profundamente herida.

—No, Gale, estaba confundida, asustada por verte así —respondí volviéndolo a enfrentar—, y aún lo estoy, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, no puedo ofrecerte nada, no ahora —continué sinceramente—. No cuando todos mis pensamientos están en la rebelión y en… —Mi voz se extinguió justo antes de pronunciar su nombre.

—Y en él —terminó amargamente Gale por mí.

—Sí —admití, él negó con la cabeza tristemente y luego se giró—. Plutarch quiere verte ahora.

Y se fue, simplemente se alejó, como tantas veces en el último tiempo, quizá estaba siendo injusta con Gale, pero no quería hacerle más daño, lo amaba, claro que sí, pero no estaba segura de qué manera, y cada día lejos de Peeta, me sentía más clara sobre mis sentimientos, irónicamente, así era.

Caminé en dirección al centro de operaciones, donde probablemente Plutarch Heavensbee me esperaba, él era quien realmente lideraba la rebelión, sin embargo, para conocimiento publico, era yo quien lo hacía, me explicaron que era a Peeta y a mí a quienes la gente veía como símbolo de rebelión por lo que sería contra producente poner al frente a un ex vigilante de los juegos.

Entré sin llamar, una enorme mesa circular frente a mí llenaba la habitación, en medio de ésta un holograma del capitolio estaba siendo analizado por Plutarch y otros cuantos hombres que yo no conocía.

—¿Me necesitas, Plutarch? —pregunté de manera monótona, él levantó la vista y en cuanto me vio una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Katniss —saludó alegremente, como no lo había visto antes, fruncí el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Buenas noticias? —pregunté.

—Muy buenas —respondió rodeando la mesa para quedar frente a mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —urgí.

—¡Sorpresa! —cantó una conocida voz detrás de mí, me giré al instante encontrándome con la siempre alegre Effie Trinket, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y su cabello era de un naranja intenso, con destellos rojizos; corrió hacía mí y me abrazó con fuerza—. También estoy en llamas —comentó al separarse señalando su cabello, una risita genuina escapo de mis labios.

—Así veo, Effie, aunque no necesitas del color para estarlo, lo llevas en la sangre —comenté de buen humor, no veía a Effie desde hacía meses y me tenía bastante preocupada, mal que mal la apreciaba de verdad y era completamente conciente de su nula capacidad de combate o ingenio en situaciones peligrosas

—¿Para mí no hay abrazo?

Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon al instante, esa voz…No podía ser de nadie más, tan dulce y abrasadora. Lentamente me di la vuelta, temiendo que fuera otro sueño, otra alucinación, pero al voltear, él estaba ahí, más hermoso de lo que recordaba, sus rasgos se habían endurecido ligeramente dándole una imagen más varonil, sus brazos y pecho parecían más fuerte, una barba descuidada de un par de días cubría su rostro, sin embargo su sonrisa dulce y sus brillantísimos ojos azules eran los mismos, _mi chico del pan._

—Peeta… —susurré involuntariamente, mientras avanzaba en su dirección sin quitarle la mirada de encima, temiendo que desapareciese—. Eres tú —solté frente a él, mientras alzaba mi mano y recorría su mejilla suavemente, como si de una burbuja de jabón se tratase, él suspiró y recargó su cabeza en mi mano.

—Lo soy —dijo finalmente con los ojos cerrados, su voz hizo reaccionar a mi cuerpo al instante y le salte encima, envolví su cuello con mis brazos y escondí mi cabeza bajo su mentón, aspirando su esencia desesperadamente.

—Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta —solté feliz, mientras él envolvía mi cintura con sus brazos.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó, besando mi cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí, tonto, cada segundo —respondí al instante sin pensar.

—Yo también —dijo simplemente.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunté separándome ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Effie fingió estar de parte de Snow y llevar información sobre la rebelión, logro entrar junto con algunos rebeldes, simulando entregarlos, ya adentro no habían suficientes hombres para frenarlos, de alguna manera llegaron a nosotros y nos sacaron de ahí.

Me giré hacía Effie sólo lo suficiente para mirarla—. Gracias —dije simplemente, pero mi tono estaba tan impregnado de aquel sentimiento que no hacía falta más.

—No es nada, querida, ya te lo dije, estoy en llamas —soltó orgullosa—. No fue fácil —continuó en tono presumido—, el muchacho estaba en pésimas condiciones, casi tuve que arrastrarlo fuera de la mugrosa celda donde lo tenían —terminó con una mueca de disgusto.

—Cierto —solté de pronto muy preocupada—. ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —lo bombardee con preguntas, mientras tanteaba sus brazos, hombros y pecho con mis manos, mi intención era verificar que estuviese bien, sin embargo al sentir su duro pecho bajo mis manos, las marcas de sus brazos fuertes y la firmeza de sus hombros masculinos, no pude evitar sentirme repentinamente acalorada, en especial porque aún permanecíamos muy cerca, podía sentir su propio calor seduciendo a mi cuerpo.

Levanté la mirada con mis manos aún en el pecho de Peeta, y me encontré con la suya, el azul de sus ojos parecía más oscuro que nunca y el agarre de sus brazos se hizo más intenso, él también había sentido ese fuego recorrer el cuerpo mientras mis manos reconocían que su cuerpo juvenil se había transformado en el de todo un hombre.

La voz casi ofendida de Effie me sacó de mis ensoñaciones—. Por supuesto que está en perfectas condiciones, ha sido Effie Trinket quien lo ha traído de vuelta —soltó medio enfurruñada.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos y me safé del abrazo de Peeta, principalmente porque había demasiada gente en esa habitación y al parecer ambos estábamos al límite, sin embargo, tomé su mano al instante no queriéndome separa de él ni un segundo.

—Lo sé y lo siento, fue sólo un pensamiento —me excusé—. Debes estar cansado, probablemente quieras dormir o simplemente descansar —dije esta vez, dirigiéndome sólo a Peeta.

—Eso estaría bien —respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Perfecto! —canturreó Effie—, Sam te ayudará a acomodarte y te llevará a conocer el lugar.

—Pero yo puedo hacerlo —protesté.

—No puedes —intervino Haymitch, entrando al lugar—. Tu entrenamiento no ha terminado, y si no quieres ir, yo mismo voy a arrastrarte.

Iba a responderle la habitual grosería correspondiente, sin embargo Peeta fue más rápido que yo.

—¿No te da gusto verme, Haymitch? —preguntó, haciéndose notar, no hubo sorpresa en el rostro de mi entrenador, así que supuse que ya lo sabía, sin embargo una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver nuestras manos voluntariamente entrelazadas.

—Más gusto me daría si no estuvieses distrayendo a la chica. —Peeta simplemente sonrió en respuesta, soltó mi mano y abrazó a Haymitch.

—No seas gruñón —dijo mientras palmeaba su espalda—, admite que estas a punto de llorar de la emoción —continuó bromeando.

—Claro —respondió Haymitch rodando los ojos—, me descubriste, ahora, chica, mueve tu trasero aquí, hace un rato me pediste que te lo besara así que…

—¡Haymitch! —reprendió Effie—. Esa no es forma de expresarse.

—Como sea, Katniss, al gimnasio, ahora —exigió antes de salir ignorando completamente a Effie

—Tan grosero como siempre —espetó indignada Effie, y con cierto rubor casi imperceptible.

—Bueno, es hora de que continúes con tu entrenamiento, Katniss —comentó Plutarch—, ahora estarás más tranquila —termino dándome una mirada significativa.

—Lo estoy —respondí bajando la mirada, sacudí la cabeza en un intento por borrar la sonrisa boba de mi rostro—. Ya me voy —continué sin poder evitar que una risita tonta escapara de mis labios.

Salí a toda velocidad de ahí, sintiéndome muy tonta, pero no pude evitar estar totalmente nerviosa frente a Peeta. Intenté alejar esos pensamientos mientras me acercaba nuevamente al gimnasio, aunque Haymitch y Finnik fueran un par de obsesivos amargados, ambos tenían razón, debía poner más atención a mis entrenamientos, pues el enfrentamiento contra el capitolio estaba cada día más cerca.

Cuatro meses pasaron y no pude ver a Peeta más que un par de minutos de vez en cuando, ambos estábamos muy ocupados y nuestros horarios jamás coincidían, eso y que mis entrenadores apenas me daban tiempo para respirar.

Después de una tarde de entrenamiento y de aguantar los regaños de Haymitch, iba a descansar al fin, estaba caminando por una de las calles desiertas a esa hora cuando una risitas llamaron mi atención, mientras más avanzaba más fuerte se oían las risas, hasta que los vi.

Era Peeta y una chica pelirroja, él la tenía sujeta por la cintura y ella estaba aferrada a los brazos de él, ambos reían alegremente y se veían increíblemente cómodos.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y mis ojos picaban por lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, furia, resentimiento y dolor era lo que sentía, no estaba segura qué sentimiento era más fuerte.

—Eres increíble —soltó Peeta con cierta dificultad por la risa, ella le dio un golpecito juguetón en el pecho a modo de respuesta.

—Ahora veo porque has estado tan ocupado las últimas semanas —espeté con resentimiento, casi sin ser consciente de mis propias palabras.

Ambos se giraron en mi dirección percatándose de mi presencia, la chica parecía confundida, mientras Peeta, sorprendido.

—Katniss —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Katniss? —preguntó ella aún confundida.

—Katniss —dije yo, disfrazando la tristeza en mi voz con fastidio, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, reprimiendo el impulso de correr, o volver y atravesarle una flecha en la garganta a esa chica, para luego tomar a Peeta y encadenarlo a mí.

Tomé el camino largo para llegar a la casa asignada para mí. La zona donde estábamos era sólo para uso militar, la gente que no participaría en los ataques vivía del otro lado de la cuidad subterránea. Compartía un modesto lugar con Gale, Haymitch y Finnik.

Estaba ya en la puerta, luchando contra la manilla que siempre se trababa, cuando lo escuché—: ¡Katniss! —Simplemente lo ignoré, mientras empujaba con el costado para que la maldita puerta se abriera— ¿Por qué no me respondes? Y ¿por qué te fuiste así?

—No te oí —respondí sin mirarle—. ¡Estupida puerta! —especé dándole un puñetazo a la dura superficie, luego otro y otro.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —me detuvo él tomándome por las muñecas—, vas a hacerte daño —continuó dulcemente.

—Y a ti ¿qué te importa? ¿Por qué no te vas con tu _increíble _pelirroja y me dejas en paz? —exigí.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —preguntó claramente confundido.

—No lo sé, quizá de la pelirroja que tenías abrazada hace un momento. —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiese pensarlas siquiera.

—Estás…celosa —afirmó titubeante.

—No —respondí, aunque mi voz no sonó nada convincente.

—Lo está —dijo lo que parecía más para sí mismo.

—No, yo… —Pero entonces un recuerdo me golpeó: Madge llevándole medicinas a Gale después de que lo azotaran en publico, sentí celos, pero no eran como me sentía ahora, era algo más protector que posesivo, era el temor a que Gale dejase de estar como hasta ese momento para mí, sin embargo con Peeta era completamente distinto, me sentía quemar ante la sola posibilidad de que Peeta abrazara a otra, que besara a otra, _que dejara de amarme a mí._

Lo estaba, y era completamente consciente del porqué, sin embargo, no iba a admitirlo, ni siquiera en mi interior—. Tal vez —susurré a penas—. ¿Demasiado tarde? —pregunté levantando la vista, para mirar sus ojos ante su silencio, una brillante sonrisa adornaba su rostro encantador.

—Jamás será demasiado tarde para nosotros —dijo con dulzura, mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas, y se acercaba lentamente a mis labios, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel, y sus ojos se volvieron más vulnerables que nunca—. No voy a besarte si no estás segura —susurró, casi sobre mis labios, lo miré confundida, sin comprender, ante mi ceño fruncido el continuó—. No hay cámaras, Katniss, ni capitolio, ni Snow qué impresionar, no más, y no voy a robarte ni un beso más.

Suspiré al comprenderlo, solté una de sus manos y la llevé a su mejilla, acariciándolo con mi palma—. ¿Podrías besarme ahora? —pedí cerrando los ojos—. ¿Por favor? —terminé sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—No podría soportar tu arrepentimiento —dijo, acariciando con cada movimiento de sus labios los míos.

—No voy a arrepentirme —aseguré.

Al terminar de pronunciar aquellas sinceras palabras, sus labios acariciaron lentamente los míos, su mano libre viajó hasta mi espalda, acariciándola suavemente.

Mis labios se volvieron más insistentes mientras soltaba mi mano de su agarre para envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él me abrazó por la cintura y rompió el beso, pero sin alejarse más de lo necesario—. Nuestro primer beso… —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no —discutí, devolviendo la sonrisa—. Ya nos habíamos besado antes.

—No así —respondió besando mi frente—, no era real.

—Ahora lo es —dije rápidamente, no queriendo recordar cuánto lo hice sufrir.

—Lo sé —respondió feliz—, lo sentí.

—También yo.

Otra vez nuestros labios se encontraron, sin embargo esta vez la necesidad que sentíamos por el otro era palpable en cada movimiento, su húmeda lengua encontró la mía y de un momento a otro estaba siendo aprisionada entre lo que supuse era la puerta y el calido cuerpo de Peeta, mis manos jugueteaban con su cabello y las suyas acariciaban avariciosas mis costados…

.

…**…**…

—¡Hey, Catnip! —Oí el grito de Gale desde la entrada del gimnasio, me distraje un segundo, el cual Finnik utilizó para taclearme, un quejido escapó de mis labios, cuando mi cuerpo se estampó contra el piso con Finnik encima—. ¡Lo siento! —volvió a gritar con una risita.

—Idiota —maldije mientras empujaba a Finnik, para que se quitase.

—¿Qué parte de "jamás quites la vista de tu oponente" no entendiste? —me regañó Haymitch.

—Desde el "Jamás" hasta el "oponente", lo demás está perfectamente claro —respondí, levantándome cansada, quizá no debería ser tan desagradable con él, pero llevaba más de doce horas seguidas encerrada en ese gimnasio, así era a diario, y lo peor era que la última vez que vi a Peeta fue la noche donde —muy a mi manera— expuse mis sentimientos, ya de eso habían pasado tres semanas, y lo extrañaba muchísimo. Cada segundo separados me hacía recordar los horribles días que pasé, sabiéndolo en el capitolio a la merced de Snow. Un desagradable escalofrío me recorrió por completo al recordar la imagen que me hice de Peeta en el capitolio, en aquellos horribles días.

—Él esta aquí, contigo, no seas tonta —me recriminé a mi misma en un susurro a penas audible.

—¡Catnip! —volvió a llamar Gale, esta vez junto a mí—. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó al ver mi rostro, posiblemente afligido.

—Sí —respondí simplemente, por supuesto, Gale me conocía demasiado bien.

—Está bien de entrenamientos por hoy —dijo en tono autoritario levantando la voz para que Haymitch lo escuchara.

—Claro que no, yo decido cuándo es suficiente —respondió él.

—Está cansada y va a enfermar si siguen con este ritmo —discutió mi amigo.

Haymitch pareció pensarlo un momento, ese día estuve más distraída de lo normal y él lo notó, podría pensar que no merecía un descanso, o bien que necesitaba uno. Con un suspiro, que pareció más un bufido, anunció su respuesta.

—Directo a la cama, no quiero encontrarte besuqueando al rubio como la otra noche —dictaminó con una mueca de asco al final, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al recordar, como él, Finnik y Gale me encontraron aprisionada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Peeta, mientras él me besaba de una manera muy poco decente, pero realmente deliciosa.

Para mi sorpresa, Gale no parecía molesto o celoso, ni siquiera resignado, su mueca era divertida al igual que la de Finnik, a diferencia de Haymitch que dijo tener que cambiar la puerta porque le daría náuseas cada vez que la viese.

—Directo a la cama —secundó Gale, sonriendo, mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y nos encaminaba a la salida.

—Gracias —dije mientras trataba de deshacerme de su agarre disimuladamente, no me gustaba la idea de herir a Gale, yo lo amaba, pero como a un hermano, ese que siempre está contigo, eso era, es y será Gale para mí. Y aunque se había mostrado muy tranquilo la otra noche, no quería confusiones de ningún tipo. No tuve mucho éxito, y cuando mis intentos se hicieron más evidentes, él sólo rió—. ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté al fin, resignada de no poder alejarlo sutilmente, y tampoco iba a empujarlo con el riesgo de herirlo, después de todo el daño que ya le había echo, no era una opción.

—Necesito pedirte algo, y no puedo hacerlo con toda esta gente dando vueltas —soltó con ligereza.

—Gale, es tardísimo, los únicos que están dando vueltas por ahí, son Haymitch, Finnik y nosotros —dije, lo que él, ya sabía.

—Claro que no, Catnip —dijo pareciendo nervioso esta vez—. Sam y Peeta también están por ahí aún.

Sam y Peeta, odiaba cómo sonaba aquello, no debería usarse "Sam", "Peeta" e "Y en una misma oración, no, claro que no. Gran sorpresa me llevé al enterarme que Sam, no era un él, sino un ella, y no cualquier ella, una bonita pelirroja de peligrosos ojos azules. Sí, peligrosos, porque nada bueno puede venir de unos ojos tan expresivos y hermosos, mucho menos estando cerca de mi Peeta.

Tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos estaba que no noté cuando llegábamos a la salida este de la cuidad subterránea, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. Las ruinas del distrito trece no eran como mostraban en la televisión, el fuego y los gases se habían esfumado hace tiempo, y todo lo que quedaban eran escombros cubierto por maleza y plantas silvestres, una vista nada desagradable a decir verdad, en especial cuando todo el paisaje estaba siendo alumbrado por la luz natural de la luna.

Seguimos alejándonos más y más y comencé a preocuparme, ¿Qué querría pedirme Gale? ¿Por qué tendríamos que alejarnos de Peeta…?

—Gale, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté deteniendo el paso y mirando hacia atrás, ya estábamos demasiado lejos, ni siquiera podía ver la gran entrada

.

—Sólo un poco más allá —pidió pareciendo nervioso nuevamente, dando miraditas hacia la dirección de donde veníamos.

—Nadie va a oírnos aquí, y sabes que a Plutarch no le gusta que nos alejemos demasiado —reapliqué.

—Deacuerdo —suspiró, sentándose sobre una roca plana—. Necesito pedirte algo —dijo más nervioso con cada palabra pronunciada.

Sentí miedo, no de que pudiese hacerme algo, Gale jamás me haría daño, sin embargo, sentí miedo por lo que podría pedirme, quizá vi mal las señales y Gale no había tomado tan bien la escena en la puerta, no quería rechazarlo abiertamente, odiaba ver los ojitos de mi amigo tristes, y más odiaba cuando era por mi causa, sin embargo mi corazón había tomado una decisión, y era irrevocable.

—Es sobre Sam —dijo mirando sus manos.

—¿Sam? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Sí… —murmuró, claramente avergonzado.

—No…entiendo —balbuceé, su actitud no encajaba para nada con sus palabras.

—Quiero que me ayudes con Sam —dijo, notablemente incómodo.

—Pero, ¿con qué? —pregunté, cada vez más confundida.

Gale suspiró sonoramente, antes de levantar la vista y clavar sus ojos en los míos—. Sé que no te lo he dicho en voz alta, pero creí que no era necesaria la aclaración, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta que no estaba realmente enamorado de ti, era otro tipo de sentimiento, pero al no conocer a nadie fuera del distrito 12, mi conocimiento sobre el amor era muy limitado y… —soltó atropelladamente mirándome con intensidad, siguió soltando cosas, que no entendí, fruncí el ceño y ladeé la cabeza tratando de comprender qué era lo que intentaba decir. ¿No me amaba? Era muy razonable, desde que nos conocimos cuidamos el uno del otro. Era natural confundir los sentimientos.

En mi caso, nadie nunca había cuidado de mí después de papá, y Gale me mantuvo de pies durante mucho tiempo, y no sólo a mí, sino también a mi familia. Sin embargo, Peeta me enseñó el verdadero sentido de aquel sentimiento.

Mientras Gale seguía escupiendo palabras inteligibles, cavilé la posibilidad de que alguien hubiese enseñado aquello a mi amigo—: _Necesito pedirte algo_ —había dicho—, _Es sobre Sam_ —había continuado—._ Sam._

—¡Te gusta Sam! —afirmé de pronto, interrumpiendo su vomito verbaló

Gale se detuvo en el acto y bajo la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa que parecía no poder contener—. Es algo más que eso…creo —murmuró.

Un repentino alivio, mezclado perfectamente con alegría recorrió mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo demasiado me lancé sobre Gale en un efusivo abrazo— ¡Eso es genial! —dije alegremente mientras ambos caíamos a la hierba abrazados.

—¡Catnip! —me regañó pobremente mientras reía conmigo.

—Claro que voy a ayudarte —dije aún sobre él—. Aunque no veo cómo.

Gale abrió la boca para hablar justo cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

—No deberían estar tan lejos de la entrada —Reclamó Peeta con la mueca más severa que haya visto en su pacífico rostro.

—No estamos tan lejos —discutió Gale, poniéndose de pies y arrastrándome con él, en el acto—. ¿Necesitas algo en especial? —continuó claramente divertido por los celos de Peeta.

—Plutarch quiere verte —dijo simplemente, sin mirarme aún.

—Bien, vamos en un… —comencé.

—Ahora —interrumpió Peeta— Sólo Gale.

Éste suspiró resignado, supongo que entendió al igual que yo, que Peeta quería tener una conversación privada— Seguimos con la plática más tarde —se acercó a mí y beso mi frente cariñosamente—. Gracias por aceptar, Catnip.

Le respondí con una sonrisa sincera, me ponía muy feliz saber que Gale también lo sería. Se alejó trotando y antes de saber que decir, Peeta y yo estábamos completamente solos. Seguía mirando en otra dirección, se veía realmente guapo cuando estaba molesto, sus facciones parecían esculpidas en piedra, y el brillo colérico de sus ojos provocaba en mí sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía podía experimentar.

—Ahora veo por qué has estado tan ocupado las últimas semanas —dijo, repitiendo exactamente lo mismo que yo le había dicho a él.

Una sonrisa involuntaria atravesó mi rostro, y ahora entendía por qué parecía feliz de verme celosa hace unos días, era maravilloso sentir que me quería sólo para él, y yo lo era.

—Sí, muy divertido —masculló él.

—Lo es —respondí alegremente acercándome a él, envolví su cuello con mis brazos y me puse de puntillas para dejar un suave beso en su boca—. Hola —susurré sobre sus labios con una sonrisa, él no se movió de su posición rígida, con ambos brazos colgando en sus costado—. Te ves muy lindo celoso —dije risueña, con Peeta todo se volvía simple, nada importaba, podría quemarse todo a nuestro alrededor, pero seguramente yo seguiría sonriendo por él.

—Katniss, esto no es gracioso —dijo mientras suspiraba y su mueca se volvía una máscara de dolor—. Si no estabas segura no debiste darme esperanzas, no deberías hacerlo ahora —concluyó traspasándome con la mirada.

También suspire y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro—. No seas ridículo, Peeta, aunque me encantan tus celos no tienes porqué tenerlos.

—¿No? —preguntó irónico—. Entonces acabo de imaginarte sobre Gale.

—Bueno… —comencé tímidamente—. Eso no lo imaginaste —continué levantando la vista para mirar sus ojos—, pero no es lo que parece —y no pude evitar sonreír al ver su rostro pasmado por la ira y el amor entremezclados—. Y no sé porqué estás tan molesto, hace unos días estabas muy abrazado a esa horrible pelirroja, mientras le decías lo increíble que es —acusé de pronto molesta, tras recordar que nunca me explicó aquel incidente.

Desenvolví su cuello y puse distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, mientras lo miraba exigiendo una explicación.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo alzando las cejas incrédulo—. Gale ha estado enamorado de ti desde siempre, y tú indudablemente sientes algo por él, por otra parte yo también he estado enamorado de ti desde siempre y ni siquiera me gustan las pelirrojas —terminó exasperado.

—Bueno, te informo, que al parecer a Gale sí le gustan, estaba pidiéndome ayuda porque le gusta Sam —hablé usando el mismo tono que él.

—¿Sam? —dijo, pareciendo molesto—. ¿Mi Sam?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente en mi pecho, y sentí cómo toda la sangre se me iba a la cabeza—. Sí, Peeta, a Gale le gusta tu Sam, creo que esta escenita deberías hacérsela a ella.

No le di tiempo a responder, simplemente me di la vuelta para volver a la ciudad, ¿qué tan hipócrita podía ser?, me montaba una escena de "Peeta celoso" y luego me restregaba en la cara su cercana amistad con la apestosa pelirroja.

—¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! —repetía una y otra vez, mientras algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, no estaba segura si aquellos insultos eran contra él o contra mí por dejarme llevar. No podía culparlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo hice sufrir de manera egoísta? Ahora era yo quien no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza y él había encontrado a alguien más. Era demasiado obvio, que entre esa tipa y él había algo.

Los celos, más corrosivos que el miedo, que el hambre, que la sed, me llenaron por completo.

—¡Katniss! —llamó desde atrás—. ¡Kat! —lo volví a escuchar más cerca, apuré el paso sin ganas de continuar con nuestra discusión, sin embargo no pude evitar ser alcanzada por él—. Con un demonio, Katniss, esa costumbre tuya de disparar y huir está empezando a molestarme —reclamó tomándome del brazo.

—Estoy cansada, Peeta, y Haymitch me exigió ir directo a la cama —dije ocultando mi rostro que estaba siendo bañado por un par de tímidas lágrimas.

—Eso no te impidió verte con Gale en medio de la nada hace cinco minutos —replicó más molesto aún.

Levanté la mirada decidida dejando de ocultar las dos cálidas gotas que rodaban por mis mejillas, él me observó sorprendido probablemente por mi dolor, su semblante se ablandó en el acto, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente mis mejillas llevándose el rastro húmedo con sus pulgares, tragué el nudo en mi garganta para sonar firme, a pesar de que temblaba ante su contacto.

—Estás tan equivocado —comencé llena de convicción—. ¿Cómo no ves lo que está frente a tus ojos? —pregunté sin poder evitar usar un tono angustiado—. No amo a Gale, no puedo hacerlo, mi corazón está imposibilitado de amar desde que… te pertenece a ti.

Una sonrisa pequeña adornó el bello rostro de Peeta, mientras sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y emoción—. No llores —pidió en un susurró mientras me envolvía con sus brazos y besaba mi frente.

Automáticamente traté de deshacerme de su agarre—. No, déjame… —exigí mientras más lagrimas bañaban mis mejillas—. Lárgate con tu Sam —continué sin éxito, ya que sus brazos me tenían perfectamente aprisionada.

—¡Hey! —llamó mientras me sujetaba con un brazo y llevaba su mano libre a mi rostro para obligarme a mirarlo—. No es lo que parece —repitió mis palabras una vez más, esta vez su tono desbordaba dulzura—. Por favor, por favor ya no llores —suplicó besando mis mejillas, llevándose las lagrimas con sus labios.

—Tu Sam —fue todo lo que pude decir, sin que la voz se me quebrara.

—Siento mucho aprecio por ella —comenzó a explicar tiernamente— y hasta donde sabía, Gale estaba enamorado de ti —continuó—. Sólo no quiero que le haga daño, Sam es muy frágil y ha sufrido mucho.

—Gale no haría una cosa así —defendí automáticamente—, de verdad siente cosas por ella, pude verlo en sus ojos, no lo uses como excusa para lo que tú sientes por ella.

—Katniss —suspiró—, mi pequeña, mi amor, eres tú la única para mí —continuó besando mi mejilla amorosamente—. Es sólo que no entiendo cómo Gale se ha podido olvidar de ti tan fácilmente, yo jamás podría, la sola idea me parece absurda e irreal —suspiró mientras se movía para abrazarme por la cintura con ambos brazos y escondía su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello—. Y me aterra pensar que la use para darte celos —Continuó murmurando sobre la piel de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer—. :e aterra que lo consiga y que me dejes…

—¿Dejarte? —pregunté atónita—. ¿De verdad piensas que podría dejarte? —Al no obtener respuesta insistí—. ¡Peeta!

—Lo quieres —dijo simplemente.

—Y tú quieres a Sam —contraataqué.

Pude sentir como sonreía sobre la piel de mi cuello, dejo un pequeño beso antes de responder—. Estoy siendo idiota.

Una sonrisa encantada adornó mi rostro en el acto—. Mi idiota —dije muy bajito sin intención de que me escuchase, sin embargo mis labios estaban tan cerca de su oreja que me escuchó.

—Completamente —concedió, mis manos se perdieron en su cabello, y así nos quedamos durante horas, el abrazado a mi cintura con su cabeza escondida en mi cuello, dejando delicados y tiernos besos en esa zona y levantando la cabeza para besarme en los labios de vez en cuando, mientras yo acariciaba con devoción su cabello dorado

.

…**...**...

—¿Un día libre? —pregunté entre asombrada e ilusionada, no tenía uno desde hacia mucho tiempo.

—Es lo que dije —respondió Haymitch revolviendo unos papeles en la gran mesa del centro de operaciones.

No lo volví a preguntar, me di la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa busque a Peeta por todas partes. El tiempo seguía pasando rápidamente, y cada día me sentía más dependiente de mi chico del pan, poco a poco fui superando los celos y aceptando a Sam, no era una mala persona…sólo demasiado bonita para mi gusto.

Por su parte, Peeta luchaba contra sí mismo para mantener a raya sus pensamientos con respecto a mi relación con Gale, él no comprendía del todo cómo había podido olvidarme tan fácilmente y encapricharse con alguien más.

Antes de doblar en la esquina, alguien apareció de la nada y me envolvió en sus brazos, mi primer instinto fue defenderme, sin embargo al reconocer aquella calidez y esencia única, me dejé llevar casi en el acto, sus labios buscaron los míos impacientes, mientras enredaba una de sus manos en mi cabello, y la otra en mi cintura, lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jale más cerca, aquella lengua húmeda y esa boca deliciosa sólo podía ser de Peeta.

Un gemido lleno de excitación escapó de entre mis labios cuando mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, la mano de Peeta se escabulló debajo de mi camiseta y acarició mi abdomen desnudo, con una ternura y pasión hechizantes, de un momento a otro sentí algo duro y frío contra mi espalda, mientras el cuerpo de Peeta ejercía presión dejándome sentir cada parte de su cuerpo en el mío. La pared, estaba entre Peeta y la pared. Y me encantaba estar en esa posición.

—Te extraño tanto —musitó aún sobre mi piel devorando mi mentón y descendiendo hacia mi cuello con ansias.

—Yo también te extraño —jadeé de corrido, intentando recordar, por qué debíamos detenernos.

—¡Por Dios! —Se escuchó una exclamación que nos hizo separarnos; Peeta se paró frente a mí, cubriéndome, mientras yo acomodaba la ropa— ¡Esto no es algo agradable para la vista! ¡¿Tanto les cuesta llegar a la habitación?! —terminó de rezongar Haymitch mirándonos severamente

—No exageres, sólo fue un beso —respondió Peeta con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada.

Haymitch enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas y por un segundo vi el atisbo de una sonrisa—. Tú a descansar —dijo señalándome con la cabeza—. Tú al gimnasio —continuó dirigiéndose a Peeta.

—¡Pero es nuestro día libre! —rezongué.

—Tu día libre, no el del muchacho, no son un dos por uno, ¿sabias? —dijo de mal humor Haymitch—.

Cinco minutos, chico del pan.

Cuando nuestro muy odiado amigo en ese momento salio de nuestra vista, Peeta se giró y con una sonrisa juguetona terminó de acomodar mi cabello en su lugar.

—Me dejé llevar —dijo de pronto.

—No te disculpes, yo también…

—No estoy disculpándome —interrumpió—. No lo siento en absoluto —concluyó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Dejó un suave beso en mis labios a modo de despedida y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Peeta! —lo llamé antes de que estuviese demasiado lejos, él se detuvo y giró en mi dirección, una extraña opresión se apoderó de mi pecho dejándome casi sin aire, necesitaba algo más que un roce en ese momento, corrí hacía él y me colgué de su cuello, plantándole un beso no tan pasional como el anterior, pro con el mismo nivel de amor—. Te… —comencé mientras me separaba, él me miro expectante incitándome a seguir—. Te… — tragué pesadamente y finalmente terminé—. Te quiero, Peeta.

Sabía que mis sentimientos iban mucho más allá, sin embargo, no podía simplemente decirlo, tenía miedo de que, al pronunciar aquellas palabras, toda mi felicidad se fuese a la basura, una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro y un velo de decepción que no pudo disimular cubrió su rostro.

—Yo te amo —dijo acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente, esperó unos segundos, probablemente a que le devolviese aquellas palabras, sin embargó, no podía, estaba aterrada, y cuando con un suspiró se dio la vuelta alejándose de mí, un nuevo miedo se instalo en mi corazón. _Miedo a perderlo._

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, esa fue la última vez que vi a Peeta hace dos años, el día libre, ese beso lleno de amor y pasión, aquellas palabras, nada fue espontáneo, él sabía que sería nuestro último encuentro.

Esa tarde enviaron a Peeta liderando uno de los primeros ataques al capitolio, del cual sólo fui informada dos días después.

Tuvieron que calmarme entre cinco hombres para no matar a Haymitch, luego de mi ataque de histeria me encerré en mi cuarto tres días y tres noches, Effie golpeaba diario, para llevarme comida y muchas otras veces Haymitch perdía la paciencia y me exigía salir a punta de amenazas, las ignore todas; ¿qué más me podía quitar?

Al principio pensé en salir a buscarlo por mí misma y gritarle hasta cansarme por ser tan idiota, para luego ahogarlo a besos y suplicarle que no me dejara de nuevo, sin embargo, ¿dónde iba a buscar? ¿En el capitolio? Yo no podía morir, era el símbolo de la rebelión, lo que mantenía unidos a los distritos contra la dictadura, era la esperanza de miles de personas, incluyendo a mi familia, y amigos, los familiares de Trehs y Rue.

Sólo le permitía la entrada a Gale, él fue la única razón por la que no perdí la cabeza, o morí de tristeza—. _Él es fuerte —_me decía cada día—. _Va a volver. —_Y yo sólo quería creerle.

Estábamos a punto de atacar el último punto de poder que mantenía Snow, en tiempo record, logramos acabar con todo lo que representase a aquel horrible mandato, Plutarch y otras rebeldes trabajaron durante años dentro del gobierno para destruirlo desde adentro, además desde el último episodio en los juegos todo el mundo se decidió a levantarse en armas, más aun cuando la existencia de un distrito trece libre fue un hecho—. Vamos, Kat, no te quedes atrás —me susurró Gale mientras entrábamos al fin, la villa privada del presidente Snow.

Algunas horas más tarde, sólo quedaban las ruinas de aquel lujoso lugar, la victoria era nuestra, sin embargo, no iba a estar en paz hasta capturar a Snow y hacerlo pagar, lo busqué por todas partes hasta que lo encontré sentado en lo que debió ser un elegante sofá, sin titubear levanté mi arma lista para defenderme.

—¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—Señor Snow, en nombre de la nueva república independiente de Panem, le exijo entregarse para ser juzgado por todos los crímenes de los que se le acusa—repetí de memoria lo que me dijeron una y otra vez que debíamos decir a los prisioneros.

—Mi muerte sólo retrasará lo inevitable, Katniss —murmuró Snow mientras mi flecha apuntaba directo a su cabeza en la distancia—. Panem no es una república, independiente —continuó—. La gente de los distritos, la gente del capitolio ¿Sabes lo que tienen en común? —preguntó con sorna y una sonrisa altanera.

—Por última vez, Snow —solté entre dientes afianzando el agarré de mi arma—, sométete ante la rebelión y te aplicaremos un juicio justo.

Una sonora carcajada brotó desde el pecho de Snow—. Sabes que ese juicio sería todo menos justo —acusó levantándose de su lugar y avanzando en mi dirección, entre las ruinas—. ¡Responde, chica sinsajo! —Exigió.

—¡Detente! ¡No te muevas! —insistí, odiaba a Snow, todo lo asqueroso del capitolio y de Panem era por su causa, las muertes, torturas y flagelos injustificados a miles de personas. Sin embargo, me negaba rotundamente a ser como él y aplicar la ley por mi propia mano, me negaba a ser igual de rastrera para asesinar por el sólo gusto y satisfacción de quitar la vida a otro ser, _por más inmundo y pérfido que resultase aquel excusa de hombre_. Como dijo Peeta, no perdería mi esencia, no sería quien no era y yo no era una asesina, no era como él.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, el recordarlo no ayudaba a la causa en lo absoluto, si existía una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerme olvidar de cualquier moral o código de honor ése era Peeta. Lo primero que hicimos al atacar el capitolio fue buscarlo, registramos cada rincón, sin resultados, no estaba en ninguna parte.

Snow no se detuvo ya estaba demasiado cerca—. Son marionetas, chica sinsajo, no tienen voluntad, son sólo una masa estúpida sin criterio u opinión.

—¡Cállate! —exigí.

—¡Si una ramera se hace llamar revolucionaria y los sacude un poco ellos actúan! ¡Si un panadero con carisma les llora otro poco ellos lo adoran! ¡Son entupidos por naturaleza, chica sinsajo, y tarde o temprano el yugo de la dictadura volverá, porque lo necesitan, destruirán Panem y se destruirán a sí mismos antes de que…! —No aguante más, cada bestialidad que salía de la asquerosa boca de Snow me hacía sentir más aversión por él y menos respeto por su vida, la flecha que apuntaba directo a su entrecejo se deslizo con elegancia hasta atravesar su cabeza, su cuerpo cayó al piso sin vida casi al instante.

—Pero eso nunca lo sabrás, repugnante esperpento —solté con desprecio.

Uno de los rebeldes que se mantenía cerca soltó un grito de satisfacción seguido por los alaridos extasiados y vitorees de los demás—. ¡¡Viva Katniss!! ¡¡Viva el sinsajo!! ¡¡Viva la rebelión!! Y ¡¡Viva la libertad de Panem!!

—¡¡Por Panem!! —coreó todo el mundo con emoción.

—¡¡Por sus muertos y sus vivos!! —gritó Haymitch alzando su puño derecho con energía y apoyando su mano izquierda en mi hombro.

_Por sus muertos y sus vivos,_ pensé con amargura, todo había acabado, pero a qué precio, lo valía, absolutamente, la libertad y el prometedor futuro que nos esperaba era la más poderosa razón para querer gritar de felicidad. Una felicidad que yo no sentía.

Los rebeldes revisaron el área, encargándose de acabar con cualquier vestigio de la dictadura.

—Debemos volver, Catnip —Habló Gale, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, a pesar de todo podía oír el pesar en su voz por la perdida de Peeta, ¿Y cómo no sentirlo? Era imposible no adorarlo. Una fuerte opresión se apoderó de mi pecho de pronto, el dolor más intenso que jamás había sentido, Peeta no estaba, ya no más, lo había perdido para siempre.

Me sujeté con fuerza a Gale para no caer al piso, la realidad me agobió por completo, ahora era libre, para formar una familia, podría elegir con quien y cuando hacerlo, podría ser feliz sin preocuparme más por la cosecha o los juegos. Sin embargo todo eso perdía sentido al no formar Peeta parte de la ecuación.

—Lo siento —susurró Gale mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, apenas pude oírlo, mis sollozos eran increíblemente escandalosos, algunos chillidos desgarradores y de impotencia escapaban de mi garganta , ya no había rebelión que dirigir, ni Snow que capturar, sólo me quedaba mucho tiempo para sentir el vacío que Peeta había dejado—. Estoy aquí, Katniss, yo estoy contigo.

Entonces lo noté, no era suficiente para mí, nada nunca lo sería, porque lo amaba, como una mujer ama a un hombre, un amor tan distinto, tan único, tan poderoso. Y lloré, lloré con más fuerza e intensidad, no me importó parecer débil, nada me importó, sólo necesitaba alejar el dolor, era insoportable, desgarrador—, Peeta… —solté con voz ahogada por el llanto—, perdóname —continué empujando a Gale, me sentía sucia, despreciable, completamente estúpida.

Al fin Gale se rindió a mis forcejeos y me soltó, caí enseguida al suelo, y no me importó el dolor en mis rodillas, ni lo patética que pudiese verme— También te amo —gemí al viento.

—Katniss… —llamó cuidadoso Finnik—, vamos, salgamos de aquí.

—¡No! —chillé incapaz de explicarme—. ¡Peeta! ¡Sigue aquí! —continué, pues yo no lo dejaría, necesitaba al menos despedirme de su cuerpo, verlo una última vez, no me importaba qué tan mal estuviese

—Vamos, muchacha, no eres la única que ha perdido a alguien, y eres ahora más que nunca el pilar que mantiene de pie a Panem, no puedes dejarte vencer así —reprendió Haymitch.

—Pero… —traté de protestar.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos —interrumpió Finnik, se acuclilló junto a mí y acaricio mis mejillas llevándose mis lágrimas—. Lo encontraré y lo llevaré a casa para ti —concluyó con la promesa impresa en cada palabra.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente para calmar el dolor…ni una milésima parte del dolor.

—No puedo vivir sin él —expliqué a nadie en particular—. Sólo…necesito un minuto —pedí esta vez mirando a Haymitch de manera suplicante—. Por favor.

Con un asentimiento poco convencido, me lo concedió, Finnik me ayudo a levantarme y me acompañó a caminar por los alrededores; muerte, sangre y éxtasis por la libertad que ya era una realidad formaba parte del paisaje.

Con una mirada llena de significado le pedí a Finnik que me diera mi espacio, él lo entendió enseguida y se alejó, necesitaba entenderlo y aceptarlo antes de subir a ese aerodeslizador. Necesitaba asimilarlo y manejarlo, pensé que un par de minutos serian suficientes, sin embargo mientras más pasaba analizando la situación, más desolada me sentía.

—No puedo —gemí ahogada en mis sollozos contra un pilar en ruinas—. Te necesito conmigo para seguir.

Muy pronto fui consciente de que alguien más estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, no sentí miedo, sino más bien molestia, estaba segura que mi acompañante era Gale, o Finnik que venían por mí, sin respetar mi memento de despedida.

—¡¿No pueden dejarme en paz ni un maldito momento?! —resoplé, aunque más que furiosa, debió sonar lastimero.

—Lo único que quiero es devolverte la paz mi amor

Un quejido profundo salió de mi pecho, sentí como si me hubiesen atravesado con una lanza—. Entonces vuelve a mí —supliqué en un gemido agónico, presa de la desesperación y el dolor, no me atreví a levantar la mirada, no lo haría, no podría soportarlo.

Ya me había pasado antes, muchas veces lo escuchaba susurrándome al oído suavemente palabras de consuelo, sin embargo al abrir mis ojos jamás estaba junto a mí.

—Estoy aquí —volví a escuchar, mientras unos pasos seguros y ruidosos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

—Pero yo quiero que estés, que estés de verdad —me quejé con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—. No tienes idea de cómo te necesito, Peeta, no sabes cómo te extraño, cómo te… —la palabra volvió a atorarse en mi garganta pero esta vez por razones muy diferentes.

Él ya no me escucharía decirlo, y aquellas alucinaciones sólo conseguían recordármelo cruelmente.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó—, quiero oírlo…por favor.

—No vas a oírme porque no estás aquí realmente —chillé medio histérica—. ¡Dios mío! —musité apoyando mi espalda en aquel pilar que me estaba sirviendo de sostén, mis piernas dejaron de contenerme y me deslicé lentamente hasta quedar en el piso—. Haz que deje de doler —rogué, con mis ojos aún fuertemente cerrados.

Escuche aquellas pisadas nuevamente esta vez hasta detenerse justo frente a mí, un inconfundible aroma me llenó por completo, voces, incluso una vez creí verlo, pero mi subconsciente jamás habría podido igualar aquel aroma a… mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado en mi pecho ante el reconocimiento, podía sentir a su dueño cerca y estaba extasiado, lentamente abrí mis ojos al tiempo que sentía una suave caricia en mi mejilla, torpe, pero intensa. Me traía de vuelta a la vida, esos preciosos ojos azules estaban frente a los míos, podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro.

Acercó su rostro aún más al mío, acarició mi nariz con la suya tiernamente mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba—. Estoy, mi amor, estoy de verdad porque te necesito, porque cada segundo te extraño más que el anterior y porque te amo como no tienes idea.

—¡Oh por Dios, Peeta! —jadeé susurrante—. ¡Eres tú! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Dios mío! —continué mientras llevaba mis manos a su rostro desesperadamente, acunando su rostro que parecía cansado pero indudablemente hermoso—. Estás vivo —susurré hecha un mar de lágrimas y algunas risitas ahogadas por el llanto escaparon extasiadas.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios—. Tenía que volver, la única razón de mi vida está contigo, y este tiempo lejos de ti, me hizo decidirlo, voy a conseguirlo Kat.

—¿Algo de mí? —pregunté—. No tienes que conseguirlo, puedo darte lo que quieras —dije sorprendida por el extraño rumbo de la conversación.

—Hay algo que no puedes darme —respondió triste—, no he conseguido que me ames aún, pero lo haré.

Una risita nerviosa volvió a brotar—. Tienes razón, no puedo dártelo ahora —dije acercándome aún más hasta posar mis labios sobre los suyos—, porque te lo entregue hace mucho tiempo.

Antes de que él pudiese entender lo que acababa de decir bebí de sus labios con desesperación y amor, intenté decirle cuánto lo amaba con aquel contacto, mis labios se abrieron paso en aquella dulce boca. Sin embargo Peeta no se movió estaba estático, y temerosa de haberme equivocado en algo, me separé lentamente de él, solté su rostro y clavé mi mirada en él.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté temerosa—. ¡Peeta! —insistí al ver que no reaccionaba, una sonrisa encantada se asomó en sus labios cuando mi mano acarició su rostro suavemente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Repítelo! —exigió feliz levantándose del suelo y llevándome con él.

Bajé la mirada sintiéndome pequeña, no era buena expresando mis sentimientos pero Peeta merecía saberlo, claramente y no sólo por las pistas que le enviaba—. Yo… —comencé bajito, llevó su mano a mi barbilla y me incitó a mirarlo, su mirada esperanzada y llena de amor me recordó a la última vez que lo había visto hacía dos años. Ese fue el impulso que necesité—. Yo no puedo entregarte mi amor ahora, porque ya es tuyo.

La calidez que recorrió mi cuerpo y la avalancha de sentimientos que me invadió fue abrumadora, sin embargo, lo que realmente paralizó todo mi ser fue la solitaria lágrima que brotó desde el ojo derecho de Peeta, una lágrima llena de sentimientos, miedos y un pasado cargado de penas. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca y supe que era feliz, como yo misma me sentía.

—Te amo Peeta —dije al fin, claramente y fueron las palabras más hermosas que salieron de mis labios y las mas ciertas

Esta vez, él me besó, sus labios se movían al compás de la libertad, de la felicidad y del amor, los míos respondían con devoción, anhelo y esperanza, el mundo entonces sería un mejor lugar, y lo fue, en especial porque Peeta estuvo en él, junto a mí, para siempre.

…**…**…

**.**

.

_._

Eso señora Colins, es un final, ajajaja mentiras, ella me da mil patadas en el aire, pero no me aguantaba más, ósea como pudo dejarme así, en fin, gracias señorita Jena la berenjena, más conocida como Jeanine por batearme el cap. y corregir todas mis horrendas faltas, te adoro mensita

Y especialmente para Saranya, aunque me quito a mi hombre, estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme pasado en llamas y por leer el libro cuando tan groseramente la obligue a hacerlo

SALUDOS: Yariana la loba, Sofi mi caramelito, Ale mi amor adorada.

Fin de la transmisión, deje su mensaje después de la señal…Pip.

**.**

.

_._**  
**

**Dulce y Fuerte.**


End file.
